


Restless Night 鬼祟之夜

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Big Virgin Nero fears horror movie, M/M, Sparda watch horror movie every night, flirting professor V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: #N新V（明） DVD（暗）#恐怖电影 尼禄怕鬼#沙雕轻松吐槽风#声音是鬼片和xx片共有的重要元素





	Restless Night 鬼祟之夜

#N新V（明） DVD（暗）  
#恐怖电影 尼禄怕鬼  
#沙雕轻松吐槽风  
#声音是鬼片和xx片共有的重要元素

 

恐怖电影的迷人之处，在于让身怀绝技的恶魔猎人吓成一只小鹌鹑，乖乖掉进恶魔的圈套。

可鬼魅不仅仅是录像带里的样子，躁动的春夜还有更多可以的鬼祟。

 

当V抱着录像带来找Nero的时候，Nero尚不知道有什么在等待他。

录象带上的小孩子表情凝滞，Nero看了心里发毛，但毕竟是V的请求。

“好的。” 他轻巧地答应了，眼前人的脸上露出了笑容。

这笑容来之不易。V笑起来的时候像水果，这是Nero语料库里的形容。他漂亮的脸上总藏着什么他猜不透的意图，但笑起来的时候，就仿佛健康清新得仿佛有香气一般。

V是有备而来。Nero看着他搬来了好多东西，他的水杯，他的零食，他的靠垫，Nero甚至觉得把自己的影碟机搬去他那里其实是更方便的选择。

V自然地爬上了他的床，跪坐在上面，把三包薯片一气排开。

回来以后的V胃口一直很好，但是Nero还是不希望他吃那么多垃圾食品。

“看电影的时候，不要喝点什么吗？”

Nero帮他拧开了可乐的盖子。

“ci—” V的眼神亮了一下。

“咕嘟咕嘟…”可乐倒进杯子翻腾起泡沫。

Nero去把影碟塞进机器里，说实话这机器他还没用过。

“你喜欢看电影的话，下次我把这个搬你房间里好了。” Nero其实不知道V的碟是哪里来的，这儿难道不应该只有叔叔的不可描述碟吗？

“Ci—” V已经开了一包薯片。

Nero看着屏幕亮了起来，回身爬回了床上。压上床垫微妙的吱呀声让他有了什么错觉，

“关灯。” 

Nero在V的指挥下爬到床边关上了灯。

拉了窗帘的房间一片漆黑，在Nero能想到些别的好事情以前，屏幕里出现了白底红字。

“咒怨—”

V又拆了一包薯片，塞到了他的怀里。

“你不害怕？”

V摇了摇头，默不作声地从Nero怀里的薯片袋里拿了一片，神情自若，屏幕的光投影在他的脸上忽明忽暗。

Nero还有点期待他害怕的样子。

不过，Nero总觉得心里发毛。

就影片中经常出现的黑头发……Nero看了V一眼，他也是黑头发……这就……

感觉到了什么不对劲，V和Nero对上了眼，一脸无辜。

“你害怕？”

“没有。” Nero尴尬地摇摇头，“我怎么会害怕。”

“哦。” V抬了抬眉毛，朝着Nero靠近了一点，挨着他的肩膀。

 

都是假的，都是假的，都是假的。

伽椰子是假的，我是恶魔猎人，我不怕的。

我不怕的。

我怎么会怕呢！V在我身边呢！

我…

卧槽……

 

当著名【钻被窝】场面出现时，Nero忍不住抖了一下，差点撒了可乐……

Nero在骂人之余瞥见了V在偷笑。

………

“咚咚咚” （咒怨著名的敲墙梗）

Nero觉得这肯定不是什么好事情，整个魔人都不太好了……但是V还在淡定地吃薯片……

没想到他是这种人啊……

但还能怎么办？我尼禄不见得退群吧！

我为什么要害怕呢！我有湛蓝玫瑰绯红皇后我还会变魔人……

可我好tm的害怕啊………

当女主走进了开了灯的房间，却接到了丈夫还没有回来的电话时……

这时候V也有些紧张了，不自觉地抓紧了Nero的胳膊。

“你也怕呀…” Nero心想…那要不咱就别看了？？？

但是V还是聚精会神地盯着屏幕…

“你说，他会看到什么…” Nero心虚地问V，想分散一下注意力…

“咚咚咚…”

他们的房间里忽然传来同样的敲击声。

“啊—”

“花Q！”

“NMD见鬼了啊—————”

“花Q！”

 

Dante不知道为什么自己在尖叫，他一开门看见一片漆黑里屏幕里一团黑黑的头发，然后又扭头看见自己的侄子和V在床上抱在一起尖叫…

“啊—”

我也不知道为什么但我觉得我应该尖叫！

 

V一把按下了暂停键，而Dante打开了灯。

此刻画面过于美丽。我们二十出头的魔人宝宝此刻正缩在小诗人的怀里，小翅膀也被吓了出来，一起帮着他捂住眼睛。

小诗人只能摸着他的头发，向着他的叔叔不好意思地微笑。

“Nero他有点害怕。”

 

事情就是这么个事情，情况就是这么个情况。

“你别害怕一个人睡觉哦。” 餐桌上Dante瞥了Nero一眼，“别去找你爸爸哦。”

Vergil呛了一口。

 

可我尼禄怎么会不敢一个人睡觉呢！

Nero晚上在洗手间刷牙的时候，看着镜子里的自己，怎么觉得眼下有些发黑。

怎么一点声音都没有，奇怪。

Nero不由自主地看着镜子里照出来的厕所门。

那个门把手是不是在动啊……

一定是我看错了，嗯是的，没在动。

Nero漱了漱口，抬起头又忍不住看着镜子里动自己…为什么总感觉身后会有东西突然跑出来…

……

我的枪呢……

 

“Nero～”

V看见Nero有些踉跄地扶着水池。

“Hi，V！晚上好！”Nero装作扶着水池作拉伸运动。

V穿着他最新的黑色猫猫睡衣，把兜帽戴了起来，两只猫猫耳朵非常可爱。

这么可爱当然是原谅他啦^_^

“你是不是真地被吓到了呀？”

“我当然没有啦！如果你害怕的话可以找我一起来睡哦。” 

“你也是。” V露出一个温柔的微笑。

Nero觉得这是在自取其辱。

 

Nero躺上床前先做了500个俯卧撑，放空自己，再喝了牛奶助眠，又看了一会儿V送给他的诗集。

觉得自己眼皮都要沉下来的时候，Nero摸索着关了灯，准备睡觉。

灯光熄灭的一刹那，Nero突然发现自己无比清醒。

思维是如此清晰，他不由得为自己开始总结今天看的恐怖电影的时间线，抽丝剥茧顺藤摸瓜，Nero觉得这个故事在他的脑中开始重演，每一句台词每一个场景，都那么清晰。

头发……敲墙声……阁楼……

老宅……剧组……笔记本……

Nero把自己放在被子外面的手缩进了被窝里，紧紧闭着眼睛不敢睁开。

是不是还会从床头……然后那个小孩会在………

Nero睁开了眼睛，一片黑暗，他检查了一下自己的床头床尾没有人……他看着头顶的吊灯，觉得这又像……

花Q…

Nero在心里骂了一声。

“你别去找你爸爸睡觉哦…”

Dante的话在耳边回响…

为什么不在这个不安的夜晚去找个人一起睡觉呢？两个人在一起就不害怕了……

为什么不呢？

因为我今年22岁了啊！

因为我爸爸是Vergil啊！

可我真的好怕啊……

Nero闭上了眼睛蜷成一团，拼命让自己不要去想了，告诉自己都是假的……

可女鬼的眼神在他心中却越加清晰，她的声音也是，她爬下楼梯的样子……

 

“咚咚咚”

突然起来的声音让Nero一下把头也蒙进了被子里。

“NMD来真的啊…”

Nero已经准备好pull my devil trigger了！

 

“Nero…是我…”

可那却是V的声音。

 

不！会不会我打开门以后看到的还是鬼！

那我要去救V！

 

Nero做好了两手准备，打开了门。

幸好，眼前是穿着猫猫睡衣的V。

可为什么这个造型的V好像比女鬼还杀伤力大。

V睡眼惺忪的绿眼睛闪着漂亮的光，乱蓬蓬的头发藏在了兜帽里，兜帽下露出一截脖颈。

这是什么情况？为什么他还抱着枕头？？

“我有点害怕。” 他笑了一下。

哈哈真巧我也是。

“没关系，和我一起睡吧。” Nero拍了拍他的肩膀。

NMD你终于来了！老子快吓死了。

“没有关系吗？” V眨了眨眼睛。

欢迎光临。

“没关系哒！”

 

V在他的身边摆好了枕头，纤细的膝盖跪在他的床上，给自己整理好了床铺，看了一眼Nero，然后乖巧地钻进了被子里。

这很微妙啊…

Nero也一起躺了下来。

“你不盖被子吗？”

“你盖就好了，我不冷。”

Nero煞有介事地故意没有盖被子。

躺在一起，似乎也没什么好说的。难道问问人家你最怕哪个镜头？

不过，害怕的情绪倒是平静了下来，只是脑袋还是清醒。

Nero瞥了一眼身边的V，他也睁着眼睛，没打算睡觉。

“你相信有鬼吗，Nero？”

“这世上不都有恶魔吗，为什么没有鬼。”

“人死之后就会变成鬼吗？”

V翻了个身。

“也许吧。”

Nero也翻了个身，和V面对面。

他们靠得那么近，仿佛V眨一下眼睛，睫毛就能碰到Nero的鼻尖。

“那我差点变成了鬼，是吗？” V眨着眼睛。

Nero捧起他的脸，吻了一下他的额头。

“我不会让你死的。”

“我不是没有死嘛。” V露出了笑容。

V的笑容时常藏着深意，而生死大事，他也不会一笑了之。Nero知道这笑容里有感激庆幸、乃至悲伤、一切软弱又真诚的意味。

在Nero想明白前，V就扯开了他的被子，一道把Nero拉了进来，顺理成章地钻进他的怀抱。

“我知道你害怕，谢谢你陪我。” 他悄悄地告诉他。

Nero还是觉得有些泄气，可眼下V正躺在他的怀里，他还有什么可说的呢？

他搂紧了V瘦削的身体，见鬼的他天天吃垃圾食品怎么也不长胖。

“你该多吃点有营养的东西。”

“我太瘦了抱着不舒服吗？”

“有点。”

V踹了一脚他的小腿。

虽然他瘦，但是打人还是挺疼的，Nero发出了一声吃痛的声音。

然后V翻身躺了回去，闭上了眼睛。

然后拉住了Nero的手。

睡眠是故乡，爱人也是故乡，

 

 

“咚咚咚”

“咚咚咚”

这咋还没完没了了…

此刻Nero不觉得害怕，只觉得生气，打扰他和V睡觉的都是流氓！

他看见V也睁开了眼睛。

“怎么回事？”

V听了一会儿，嘴角扬起仿佛是想笑，又把这笑憋了回去。

Nero只觉得烦躁。

 

他们旁边是Vergil的房间。

 

Nero敲了敲墙，“爸爸你早点睡吧，明天再练二段跳吧。”

V翻过身来捂住了他的嘴。

Nero不明白，他还没有尼禄三连。

可V慢慢地靠了过来，手指还停留在他的嘴唇上，轻轻摩擦。

“别打扰他们。”

“他们？”

 

他还真的什么都不知道呀。

 

V爬到了他身上，下巴搁在他的胸口，看着他，一副饶有兴趣的样子。

“你不觉得吵吗？” Nero皱起眉头。

V无辜地摇了摇头， 一边抚摸他的嘴唇。

这样的抚摸让他嗓子发干。

“你知道那是什么声音吗？”

Nero看着他的眼睛不知所措。

“我来告诉你？”

V的手指没有等他同意就擅自开始了指引，隔着布料在Nero的身上游走。

这轻飘飘的触感却把Nero整个人钉在了床上，不敢动弹，心里却痒得难耐。

Nero的喘息粗了起来，而V故意微微张开嘴，舔了一下嘴唇。

“现在知道了吗？小处男？”

V伸出腿将Nero压在身下，小腹与l紧紧相贴。

他一下便感觉到了他起了反应的部位。

“看来你知道了” V慢慢地摸着他昂起头的小兄弟。

“Big boy。”他不怀好意地笑，低下头，扯开Nero睡衣的扣子，亲吻他的胸口，胯部也慢慢地与他摩擦。

Nero觉得热血都往脑子里涌，什么也不懂只凭着本能抓上了V的屁股。V轻笑起来的温热气息暖暖地融化在他的胸口。

他接着托起身上人的脸，靠近面前，在欣赏了一会儿V脸上充满xx意味的神情后，给了他一个成年男人间的火热湿吻。

V的手始终在他的身下挑逗，在温软湿润间他也摸索着V的腰窝，轻轻揉捏，让他不住地轻轻扭动，在亲吻里漏出几声呻吟。

没想到他们是在干这回事儿啊。Nero的脑子一片混乱，居然自作主张地脱掉V的裤子，拍了一下他的屁股。

“啪—”

寂静中传来这么一下声响，V忽然逃了开去，Nero见他神情迷乱的脸上唰地浮起红晕。

隔壁“咚咚咚”的声响似乎有停下的意思。

Nero又拍了一下他的屁股。

“啪！”

 

他起身把V压在了身下。

“想再听下去吗？”

 

从今以后斯巴达家天天“看恐怖片”。

**Author's Note:**

> “V！我们加油！不要输给他们！”


End file.
